Together Till The End
by JeffHardyWWELover
Summary: Universo Alterno. La historia de un grupo de diez jóvenes en una de las universidades más prestigiosas de Nueva York. En esa universidad conocerán lo que será una vida turbulenta y divertida. Verdaderas amistades, el primer amor, amores imposibles, corazo
1. Chapter 1

Universo Alterno. La historia de un grupo de diez jóvenes en una de las universidades más prestigiosas de Nueva York. En esa universidad conocerán lo que será una vida turbulenta y divertida. Verdaderas amistades, el primer amor, amores imposibles, corazones rotos, amistades quebrantadas, traiciones, fiestas alocadas y el paso a la vida adulta es así.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, los personajes son propiedad de Marvel.

* * *

Prólogo

La historia de un grupo de diez jóvenes en una de las universidades más prestigiosas de Nueva York. En esa universidad conocerán lo que será una vida turbulenta y divertida. Verdaderas amistades, el primer amor, amores imposibles, corazones rotos, amistades quebrantadas, traiciones, fiestas alocadas y el paso a la vida adulta es así.

Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers, Thor Odinson, Loki Odinson, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, Bucky Barnes, Pietro Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff, y otros personajes, vivirán una historia intensa llena de amor, amistad, drama y diversión.

Su amistad llegará a tal punto que se consideren una familia, pero los amores imposibles y las mentiras lograrán quebrantar la amistad de muchos.

Pero sabrán que lo más importante en el mundo es la amistad y la unión que los junto desde el primer día.

* * *

Si muy cursi y algo anticuado el prólogo pero también, creo que será mi primer universo alterno.

Subiré el primer capítulo la semana que entra posiblemente el jueves o el viernes. También actualizaré ¨Entre el amar y el olvidar¨entre semana, la verdad que me ha explotado el cerebro tratando de hacer el capítulo más extenso, pero haber que sale.

Esta será mi primera historia qué no este centrada en Romanogers T_T :´C :cc, pero creo que si habrá posiblemente o no sé :b

Últimamente me ha gustado mucho el StevexWanda y el Steggy, y la verdad creo que pondré de ellos en esta historia.

El Clintasha, Winterwidow o Hulktasha en esta historia creó que serán posibles pero sólo una de ellas :cc

Jamás creí haber dicho eso :c. En fin, los principales serán los mencionados en el prólogo, y pues la aparición de Darcy, Sharon, Sif, Pepper, Maria Hill, Jane, Sam, Rhodey, etc; serán secundarias. Bueno tal vez no xd por qué tal vez junte a una de ellas con unos de los protagonistas.

En los reviews, dejen que parejas quieren que aparezcan, que quieren que suceda en la historia, y no sé, otras cosas lol.

Gracias por todo el apoyo que me han brindado desde mis comienzos ya llevo cuatro meses en este maravilloso mundo de Fanfiction :D

Saludos ../


	2. Aviso sobre la actualización

Hola…

Si ya se, prometí subir el primer capítulo hace como dos semanas, pero han sido varias las razones por las cuales no he podido subir el capítulo.

1\. Ni siquiera llevo la mitad del capítulo escrito.

2\. He intentado actualizar pero la inspiración me falta y cierro Word cuando estoy en las 600 palabras.

3\. La escuela me ha absorbido el cerebro, entre proyectos y exámenes hasta la graduación y el baile y la ceremonia y todas esas cosas, además del examen de admisión de la prepa.

4\. Me dio gastroenteritis bacteriana la semana pasada, tuve que estar en reposo dos días enteros y esos días iba a aprovechar para actualizar ¨Entre el amar y el olvidar¨ y qué la computadora se me dañó, así que la mandaron arreglar y apenas me la dieron hoy.

5\. Creó que tengo un writer´s block, no muy severo pero las ideas se me van y la inspiración no me llega.

Pero en fin, sólo para avisarles que les agradezco que le den una oportunidad a esta historia que ni siquiera esta empezada. Tranquilos subiré el primer capítulo más o menos por e de julio.

Y si alguien me quiere ayudar a darme ideas, o ayudarme a escribir la historia se lo agradecería bastante la verdad es que me hace mucha falta una ayudadita.

La historia estará centrada en dos parejas qué serán las que tendrán más protagonismo: Standa/Maximogers/ScarletAmerica/StevexWanda y Winterwidow/Buckynat/BlackSoldier/BuckyxNat

Las demás parejas serán Pepperony, ThorxJane, BrucexBetty, PietroxDarcy, y tal vez un Hawkingbird.

También le cambiaré el título a la historia, se aceptan sugerencias de títulos. Además también quería saber si quieren que la historia sea romántica así como el amor empalagoso, con tintes de comedia, y de amistades que nunca se romperán o con drama adolescente, con relaciones terminadas, y amistades quebrantadas, y con temas fuertes como abuso, violencia, enfermedades, muerte, etc.

No sé creo que me iré por una historia oscura, pero tampoco para ponerla de Rated M, si sería T o K+ pero más bien sería T.

Y no se tal vez armaré un soundtrack de unas 15 canciones para inspirarme a escribir la historia, ¿no me recomiendan canciones juveniles en inglés? (No me gusta tanto la música en español, o más bien me acostumbré a la música en inglés).

Si creo que pido mucho, pero la verdad es que esté proyecto no lo puedo hacer sola, así que les pido ayuda.

Gracias por detenerse a leer esto, y si me ayudan pues más gracias, si necesitan algo estaré ahí en 2x3 literal.

Perdónenme si no he dejado reviews en las historias que han actualizado, no me ha dado tiempo de leerlas, en la semana las leo, y dejo reviews.

Actualización de esta historia: 3 de julio de 2015

Actualización de ¨Entre el amar y el olvidar¨: Entre el 6 y el 8 de julio de 2015


	3. Chapter 3

Universo Alterno. La historia de un grupo de diez jóvenes en una de las universidades más prestigiosas de Nueva York. En esa universidad conocerán lo que será una vida turbulenta y divertida. Verdaderas amistades, el primer amor, amores imposibles, corazones rotos, amistades quebrantadas, traiciones, fiestas alocadas y el paso a la vida adulta es así.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, los personajes son propiedad de Marvel.

* * *

Capítulo I: ¨El inicio¨

Hoy era el primer día de clases, y por mucho que otros se emocionarán, para él era distinto, al contrario, sentía una emoción distinta, muy parecida al resentimiento y al odio. ¿Por qué las cosas tenían que ser así? Se supone que sería un buen año, otro lleno de amor y de amistad, antes de ir de vacaciones de verano su vida era perfecta, y ahora se ha convertido en un calvario constante. Su madre ha estado preocupada, y aunque no la culpa, la verdad lo único que quiere es estar solo, que lo dejen en paz con su dolor.

Pero entonces alguien interrumpe sus pensamientos tocando fuertemente la puerta de su cuarto:  
-¡Steve! !Levántate! No querrás llegar tarde el primer día de clases!- Suspira frustrado, Bucky lo conoce mejor que nadie, debió de ser el primero en suponer, que hoy no se quería levantar, y menos para ir a la escuela.

-¡Sí Steve! Si no te levantas tu madre nos ha dado la orden de hacerlo nosotros mismos!- Al escuchar esa voz se quedó paralizado, ¿qué hacía Wanda ahí?

-Mira Rogers, estoy segura que te ves muy bonito desnudo, pero créeme, no quiero traumarme de por vida! Buck ya me dijo que duermes como Dios te ha traído al mundo!- Una sonrisa no pudo evitar aparecer en su rostro al escuchar a la pelirroja, amaba cuando ella se burlaba de él, pero a la vez se sonrojó al recordar que, efectivamente, estaba completamente sin ropa en su cama.

-¡Váyanse! No quiero hablar con nadie por hoy! No quiero ir a la escuela ni hacer nada!

-Escucha Steve, contaré hasta tres antes de usar la llave mágica que me dio tu madre y que casualmente abre está puerta, si para cuando yo digo tres, tú no estás vestido, entraré y lo haré yo misma, y sabes que soy capaz!-

-¡Natasha!- Gritó escandalizado.

-Uno…..- Steve podía adivinar que la chica tenía una sonrisa en su rostro enorme.

-No lo vas a lograr- Aunque siendo sinceros, estaba harto de que todos creyeran que tenían derecho sobre su vida

-Dos- Pero el rubio no hiso ningún esfuerzo por levantarse.

-¡De acuerdo! Tres- Steve se aferró a las sábanas cuando oyó el pomo de la puerta abrirse. –Steve, estaba hablando en serio cuando te dije que te iba a cambiar yo misma!

-Nat será mejor que salgas porque no quiero salir de aquí!

-¡Ya estás grandecito Rogers! – Dijo jalando la sabana del rubio

-¡Lo estoy!- Dijo Steve volviendo a jalar la sábana, así empezaron a forcejear mientras las otras dos personas miraban divertidas y preocupadas la escena. De repente, siendo Steve más fuerte, y estando un poco más arto, jaló con todas sus fuerzas tirando a Nat sobre él de una manera muy comprometedora.

Bucky sonrió de primera instancia, al llevar falda, había obtenido una buena mirada del trasero de la pelirroja que lo tenía hechizado, sobre todo porque de todas las chicas del instituto, Natasha había sido la única que se había resistido a él y sus encantos. Sin embargo cuando cayó en cuenta, se acercó apresuradamente a quitarle de encima a la chica de su mejor amigo.

-¡Vamos Steve! Deja de comportarte como un patán y levántate! No estamos para tus juegos estúpidos- El tono de voz de Bucky había sido duro, todos en la habitación se extrañaron. Sin embargo, Nat seguía disfrutando de esos segundos que tuvo tan cerca del rubio que le había robado el corazón hace ya tanto tiempo y que ahora estaba sufriendo una perdida enorme, que había dejado un vacío en su corazón que con todo el gusto del mundo llenaría.

-No creo que sea la forma correcta de hablarle Bucky- La chica que se había mantenido callada todo este tiempo rompió su silencio, casi susurrando para sí. –Creo que no es la manera- Expresó haciendo sonar su fuerte acento, de una manera insegura, mirando al suelo.

-Wanda tiene razón James, ¡eres un imbécil!

-Chicos, sé que se preocupan por mí, y de verdad lo agradezco, es solo que…. No me siento listo, no para ir allá afuera sin ella.

-Escucha Steve, sé que es difícil, salir afuera cuando sientes que por dentro nada está bien, pero… A veces vale la pena intentarlo. Cuando llegue de Rusia no tenía ganas de hacer nada, estaba deprimida e incluso me resistí a aceptar a los Barton, y ahora sé que salir de mi cama fue una gran decisión, porque los conocí a ustedes y mi vida a sido mejor. No creo que vaya a ser fácil, pero no estás solo, nosotros estamos contigo para caminar juntos por la mierda- Nat tomó su mano y el rubio la observó atento –Y no te vamos a abandonar-.

-Es cierto Steve, tú has estado en momento muy difíciles con nosotros.- Se acercó la castaña y con mucha inseguridad se sentó a lado de la cama del rubio –Recuerdas aquella vez que me dio un ataque de pánico en aquella excursión y que Pietro estaba lejos?- Steve la recordaba, había sido muy extraño cuando la castaña comenzó a temblar sin control al ver a un padre cargar y besar a su hija pequeña. Steve pensó que era debido a que los gemelos habían perdido a sus padres muy pequeños, es decir, incluso a veces, él tenía ataques de coraje cuando veía a niños con sus padres debido a que él no tuvo uno. Sin embargo en ese momento, lo único que pudo pensar fue en acercarse y abrazar fuertemente a la chica, luego de un rato, sólo pudo decirle: -"Vas a estar bien, yo siempre estaré a tu lado para asegurarme de ello"- La castaña repitió para él provocándole una sonrisa. –Ven con nosotros Steve, te aseguro que vamos a ayudarte a salir de esta-.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en otro lado de la cuidad, de un lado más privilegiado económicamente, pero no por eso más feliz, se encontraba cierto multimillonario dormido, después de un día de intensa fiesta.

-Señor, siento interrumpir su profundo sueño, pero es hora de que se aliste para ir a la escuela- La voz de Jarvis lo despertó...

-¡Qué! ¿¡Ir a la escuela!? ¡¿Acaso ya es hora!?- Respondió enojado.- Hoy no iré!  
-Señor, sería adecuado que no faltará a sus clases

-¡Por Dios Jarvis! ¿¡Sabes cuánto me aburré repetir mil veces lo que ya sé!?

-Entiendo señor, pero la señorita Potts lo estará esperando, el viernes pasado prometió que la recogería para llevarla a la escuela.- Cierto! Pepper! La única razón por la que Tony Stark se levantaría temprano después de una noche de borrachera. Inmediatamente se metió a bañar y a cambiarse, al ser el primer día, eligió un traje caro de los que amaba ponerse, habría carne fresca en el instituto, y sinceramente, ya se había cansado de tener a lo mismo en su cama por este año.  
Se dirigió a desayunar y encontró el comedor vacío.

-¿Jarvis? ¿Dónde están mis padres? ¡Es decir, ayer por la mañana estaban aquí! Y dijeron que iban a desayunar hoy conmigo.- Los padres del magnate habían llegado el sábado por la noche, y estaban cansados el domingo por lo que no quisieron desayunar con su hijo. Tony se molestó mucho, y tras una sólida promesa de desayunar con él el día siguiente, y un coche nuevo de regalo para el nuevo año que comenzaba, que salió a estrenar, se distrajo de su berrinche.

-Ellos…..- Jarvis había sido la persona encargada de cuidar a Tony desde el momento en que abrió los ojos, y lo quería como a un hijo, es por ello que le dolía tanto ver como los padres de éste lo ignoraban como a un florero más adornando la casa.

-¿Se fueron verdad?-

-Lo siento señor, su padre tuvo una junta y su madre fue de comprar muy temprano.-

-¿Enserio? ¿De compras?- Tony miró al suelo triste –Debí imaginar que comprar sería más divertido que desayunar conmigo. Ya no iré a la primera clase-

-Señor, ¿y la Señorita Potts?

-¡Manda a un Taxi por ella!- Gritó el genio enojado.

* * *

Mientras tanto cierta pelirroja esperaba por cierto millonario afuera de su casa.

-¡Tony! ¿Dónde estás?- Se le había hecho tremendamente tarde, y Tony no aparecía, al paso que iba seguro llegaría tarde, y llegar tarde no era un buen inicio.

Estaba enojada con Tony, por qué tenía la manía de prometer cosas que no cumplía? ¡Eso era algo que a Pepper le molestaba mucho! Ella quería mucho a Tony, de una manera muy poco convencional, el pelinegro tenía que hacer algo lindo por ella, para que ella estuviera técnicamente dispuesta a hacer todo por él. Eso incluía ahuyentar a las chicas con las que se había acostado y se había hartado. Pepper suspiró triste, miro su reloj y al ver la hora se enojó más. Entonces recibió una llamada de la mansión de Tony.

-¡Stark! Es tardísimo, ¿cuándo piensas llegar?

-Lo siento Señorita Potts, soy Jarvis, el señor Stark se encuentra un poco indispuesto, por lo cual me ha solicitado mandar un taxi para usted- El corazón de Pepper se rompió en ese instante, pensaba que este año iba a ser diferente con el moreno. Pero sabía que indispuesto significaba que Tony había tenido una noche de mucho sexo y alcohol y que no estaba dispuesto a levantarse, ni siquiera por ella, ni siquiera porque sabía cuán importante era este año para ella.  
-¡Dile que no quiero nada! ¡Yo puedo tomar un taxi sola! , Gracias Jarvis.

-Pero señorita Potts….- Pepper colgó el teléfono enojada, sin dejar a Jarvis terminar y comenzando a caminar rápidamente, rogando por que las lágrimas no cayeran de sus ojos.

-¿Puedo darte un aventón bonita?- Miró a su alrededor para ver a Justin Hammer salir en su coche nuevo. Justin era su vecino y le caía muy bien, sin embargo él y Tony tenían una rivalidad ya que sus padres eran rivales comerciales, y dado que ella pasaba todo el tiempo con Tony, nunca se había dado el tiempo de conocer muy bien a Justin. Quizás este sería el año.

-¡Gracias Justin! ¡Se me ha hecho terriblemente tarde!

-Tranquila Pepper, ¡en este nuevo auto estaremos ahí antes de la hora!

-Gracias- Sonrió de nuevo Pepper poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad.

-Si quieres- Preguntó Justin un poco nervioso –Puedo pasar por ti todos los días, es decir, en fin vamos para el mismo lado-

-Gracias Justin, es sólo que Tony hará eso por mí- Contestó sin pensarlo la pelirroja

-Oh, ¿al igual que hoy?- Soltó de repente Justin, al darse cuenta que hirió a la pelirroja se retractó – Lo siento, yo no quería, es decir, Pepper, vales muchísimo como para que Tony solo te trate como su asistente personal- Pepper reflexionó acerca de sus palabras, y al ver esto, Justin no mencionó nada más hasta llegar al colegio. Entonces Pepper se bajó del auto y se acercó para decirle.

-Tienes razón, y si no te incomoda, creo que prefiero venir contigo a la escuela, que esperar a que a Tony se le dé la gana recordar que existo…

* * *

Pensaba qué este año sería como el anterior, pero desafortunadamente no sería así. El año pasado fue su mejor año, en ese año inicio una relación con Betty Ross, planeaban vivir juntos después de terminar la universidad y tal vez casarse y tener hijos, pero todos sus planes juntos y sus proyectos de vida se vinieron abajo cuando Betty fue aceptada en Harvard.

Harvard… no sabía si apoyar a su novia, o si envidiarla porque fue aceptada en una de las universidades más prestigiadas del mundo, o si deprimirse porque ya no vería a su novia.

Sabía que no podían continuar con su relación, era mucha distancia, tal vez eran sólo cuatro horas y quince minutos de Manhattan a Boston, pero aun así la relación no soportaría mucho la distancia.

Lo que sería el mejor verano de la vida se convirtió en un invierno dónde solo nevaban lágrimas.

Tal vez el apoyo de sus amigos lo ayudaban a salir adelante y superar la partida de su amada, pero no fue suficiente para acabar con su tristeza y su dolor.

Bruce no se sentía dispuesto a salir de la cama ese día para ir al instituto, no sería lo mismo su vida en el instituto sin ella.

Vio el reloj que estaba sobre su cómoda, y eran las cinco de la mañana, era tarde por qué entraba a la escuela en hora y media, así que decidió dormirse otros quince minutos. Sus papás no se molestaron en despertarlo, sabían que Bruce no estaría dispuesto a ir a la escuela.

Bruce logró conciliar el sueño pero su celular lo despertó porque le había llegado un mensaje, Bruce bostezando agarró el teléfono y vio que tenía un mensaje de Clint.

 _Hola Brucie, sólo para decirte que Pietro y yo vamos por ti a las 5:45, si estás indispuesto a ir al instituto, lo comprendemos pero no aceptamos un no como respuesta, adiós. –Clint._

Bruce sólo resoplo con frustración y vio de nueva cuenta el reloj y eran las cinco veinte, así que se levantó rápidamente, alzó su cama, se lavó los dientes, se dio una ducha rápida, y salió a las 5:35 justo a tiempo para alistar sus útiles y de perdida tomar un yogurt antes de que llegaran Clint y Pietro.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, vio a su mamá tomando un café y leyendo el periódico.

-Buenos días mamá.-dijo el pelinegro mientras abría el refrigerador.

-¿Vas a ir a la escuela hijo?- preguntó la señora Banner a su hijo.

-Si mamá, no iba a ir, pero Pietro y Clint pasarán por mí, y no puedo hacerles una grosería. –dijo Bruce a su mamá mientras se servía un vaso de jugo de naranja.

-Se me hace excelente que vayas a la escuela, sirve que te despejas un poco, ¿ya te tomaste el medicamento? – preguntó la mamá de Bruce preocupada.

-Si mamá, ya me lo tomé. –en eso el claxon del carro de Pietro se escuchó. –Me tengo que ir mamá, hasta la tarde. –dijo Bruce despidiéndose de su mamá.

* * *

Clint y Pietro iban camino a la casa de Bruce. Los dos iban en el carro de Pietro, por qué Natasha se había llevado el auto de Clint para ir a la casa de Steve.

Pietro iba manejando, mientras Clint estaba en el asiento del copiloto mandándole el mensaje a Bruce desde su celular.

-¿Ya le mandaste el mensaje a Bruce? –preguntó el peliblanco mientras paraba el coche por el semáforo.

-Ya, espero que esté dispuesto a ir, la verdad, que nada más de acordarme del momento en el que Betty le dijo que se iba a Harvard, me dan ganas de llorar, tal vez suene imposible pero Natasha lloró ese día. –dijo Clint mientras estaba en el teléfono mandando mensajes.

-Ese día fue muy triste. –dijo Pietro tratando de no recordar ese día

-Bueno, hay que dejar de recordar cosas tristes, ¿te imaginas cuántas chicas nuevas habrá este año?-preguntó el castaño con una sonrisa pícara en su cara.

-Oh, sí. –respondió el peliblanco.

-Con tal de que todas no se vayan con Stark o con Barnes, todo está bien. –se quejó el castaño.

-Totalmente de acuerdo, el año pasado ni las moscas se nos paraban. –también se quejó Pietro.

-Corrección, a ti ni las moscas se te paraban. –se burló Clint.

-Sí, claro, por lo menos a mí, mis citas no se iban con Barnes o con Stark directamente a la cama. –se defendió el hermano gemelo de Wanda.

-Ya cállate-reclamó el castaño con ojos grises azulados.

-¿Y qué dicen las chicas de artes marciales?, no por nada eres el líder del equipo de artes marciales, tal vez deberías presentarme alguna. –preguntó Pietro a su amigo que venía en el teléfono en todo el camino.

-Nah, son todas mías. –dijo con simpleza Clint.

-¿Sabes?, debería dejarte aquí en media calle para que te vayas caminando al instituto. –dijo el joven peliblanco.

-No es mi culpa qué no tengas tanto pegue con las chicas, además, estás en el equipo de atletismo, y ese equipo casi nunca gana concursos, y medallas, los que siempre ganan son los de americano, deberías inscribirte, sirve que algunas chicas se fijan en ti. –se burló nuevamente el castaño.

-¡Deja de hacerme bullying Barton!- gritó el peliblanco irritado por las burlas que le hacía su mejor amigo.

-Ok, me callo.-levanto las manos el castaño en signo de rendición, mientras que Pietro sonaba el claxon enfrente de la casa de Bruce.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el otro lado de la ciudad, en la casa de ciertos hermanos…

-¡Thor! ¡Ya levántate! ¡Vamos a llegar tardísimo!-gritaba Loki a su hermano dormido.

Thor inmediatamente se cubrió con las sabanas de su cama, no queriendo levantarse.

-¡Thor! ¡¿Qué acaso no me oíste?! ¡Ya levántate! –siguió insistiendo con gritos Loki.

-Tranquilo hermano, es muy temprano todavía, déjame dormir unos quince minutos más, ¿sí? –Thor todavía seguía cubierto con las sabanas.

Loki se hartó y agarró una cubeta llena de agua helada y con cubitos de hielo, destapó a Thor y se la hecho encima para que despertará.

-¿!Qué demonios te pasa hermano?!- se quejó el rubio mientras se trataba de secar el agua helada.

-Te doy veinte minutos para que te des un baño, te vistas y te laves los dientes, si no estás abajo en esos veinte minutos, me voy sin ti a la escuela, ¿entendido?- ordenó maliciosamente el pelinegro a su hermano mayor.

Pasaron los veinte minutos y Thor bajó las escaleras, y cuando escuchó el carro arrancar, este inmediatamente se asomó por la ventana y era Loki que ya se estaba yendo a la escuela sin él.

Thor puso sus manos en la cara por el estrés, al parecer tenía que irse a pie o tomar el autobús, entonces este se pasó al refrigerador a comer unas poptarts para calmar su estrés y encontró una nota pegada en la nevera.

 _Buena suerte la próxima vez grandulón. Cuando digo que es YA es YA!_

* * *

Hola ../

Gracias especialisimas a RogerssEvanss por ser la co-autora de este capítulo, te lo agradezco mucho, de verdad muchas gracias.

Gracias a Captain Anniah por mandarme sus ideas tan locas xd, muchas gracias.

No se asusten... tal vez hay toques Romanogers en este capítulo, pero la historia es Standa, no Romanogers :cc (perdonenme pero soy Romanogers de corazón, pero el Standa ultimamente me ha encantado).

Para recapitular las parejas son: Standa, Winterwidow, Pepperony, ThorxJane, LokixSif, Hawkingbird, BrucexBetty y PietroxDarcy.

Gracias por todo ../


	4. Chapter 4

Hola...

A todos aquellos que leyeron esta historia, les doy muchas gracias por haberla leído, y comentado y seguirla y agregarla en favoritos, pero no podré seguir con esta historia

si alguien quiere continuarla adelante, mándeme un PM, le doy mi autorización , esta historia siempre la he querido seguir escribiendo pero mis bloqueos me lo impiden.

gracias por comprender


End file.
